


strangers in the morning

by Umberknux



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umberknux/pseuds/Umberknux
Summary: Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks' relationship is complicated, too complicated for them to actually let it outside of closed doors. But after a photo spreads around social media of them in each other's arms, people start to wonder if there might be another level to the hateful spats that they show around others. So they come up with a plan, which might just help them uncomplicate things.





	strangers in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> ok yikes alright i'm the person in 2018 writing bosskicker fanfiction, i'm a little late to the party and i'm very rusty on my wrestling knowledge but y'know sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. if anyone actually reads this then i update every 7 years so have fun with that

They had an agreement. 

 

Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch wouldn’t call themselves close friends, even just friends was pushing it. They would bicker and yell, push buttons, steal each other’s things; anything to push one another to their wit's end. Everyone knew that they weren’t friendly, but their relationship complicates behind closed doors.

 

After a few similar encounters, they came to an agreement. 

 

The first time this happened, Sasha slammed the apartment door behind her. She slumped down against the wall and burst into tears. Becky was still awake, as she usually was in the wee hours. Her roommate’s sobbing must have been loud because Becky walked through from the living room to the hallway in curiosity to find Sasha Banks, the school-wide ‘boss’, in a crumpled heap. 

 

Five minutes later, the boss was cradled in Becky’s arms and spilling out all of her fears and worries. The other party never spoke, responding only in tighter grips and circles massaged in with her palm. They stayed like that for a while more, before Sasha uttered one of her rare apologies and walked herself to bed. They didn’t speak of this in the morning, or the evening, or any day after.

 

The second time, Becky heard the end of a phone call in another room, and then there was silence. Sasha walked out, clearly holding back tears and her first instinct was to find her redhead roommate. She stood in the doorway, eyes angled down and clutching her wrist, until Becky invited her in under the covers. Becky held her, like she did before. 

 

“Why didn’t ya’ go to Bayley? She’s a hugger,” the redhead softly spoke, her thick accent almost lost. 

 

“I needed someone who wouldn’t feel sorry for me.”

 

Two instances became three, then five, then ten. Most of the time it was Sasha who came to Becky, but once or twice it had been the other way around. This became an unspoken agreement; whenever one of them needed comfort, they came to each other. But they never spoke of these encounters, no one knew they did this. They would go right back to being at each other’s throats afterwards. 

 

No one knew. That was the best thing about this.

 

No strings attached, they knew it was a strange relationship compared to the one they usually had, but it worked. 

 

Until someone knew.

 

A few people. 

 

Sasha almost fell into the front door coming back from class. It was only late afternoon, but she felt like all of the life had been drained out of her. She was weighed down by paper and deadlines, and the stress of it all made her want to cry and shut everything around her out. A million worries were going through her head that she couldn’t pinpoint exact reasons she was feeling so bad. Key in the door. Bag on the floor.  Sasha walked hunched into the main living room her apartment, still feeling a phantom weight on her shoulders.

 

Lying on the couch nearest the window was Becky, she took night classes, so she was free to spend an hour doing what she did now; scrolling aimlessly on her phone. Becky noticed Sasha when she walked in, making only a noise of acknowledgement from her lying position. The redhead could feel her roommate’s eyes burning into her, so she glanced up, and Becky knew _that_ look.

 

It was a look that they’d both grown used to, the one given in the middle of the night in the doorway of a bedroom, or after a session of crying, or just after a long day. They didn’t speak a word, they didn’t need to. Becky locked her phone, put it on silent, and placed it down on the coffee table, letting Sasha collapse onto her and bury her face into the other woman’s chest. Becky moved her arms so she could hold Sasha, her fingers playing with strands of her plum coloured hair.

 

After a while, Becky spoke, “do you want to talk about anything?” She could feel the woman on top of her move her head side to side.

 

“No,” she said simply. And that was it. 

 

Their other two roommates, Charlotte and Bayley, were out today. They had both gone to friends houses for a few days to work on school projects, saying they’d be back late tonight. But what Sasha and Becky didn’t know was that the time they were given was only a rough estimate, because if they had known that, they wouldn’t have fallen asleep on the couch. 

 

————

 

“Honey! I’m hoooome!” Bayley sang as she pushed open the door to the apartment, Charlotte was behind her, carrying both of their overnight bags. There was no usual response, Bayley knew that her other two roommates should be home, but there was no cheery hello from Becky, or any overly loud ‘yo’ from Sasha. Charlotte kicked the door closed behind her, Bayley squinted her eyes. “You guys home?” She questioned, walking down the hallway to the living room.

 

All Charlotte heard of the situation was a loud gasp, and Bayley poked her head around the corner, half shouting, half whispering, “You have _got_ to see this!” Charlotte adjusted her grip on the bags and followed, and what she saw in that living room was indeed a sight to behold. 

 

On the couch lay Becky and Sasha, who were tangled in each other’s limbs and sleeping soundly. The other two roommates stood beside them, lost for words. Becky twitched in her sleep, burying her nose deeper into the ‘boss’s hair and pulling her a bit tighter. Bayley watched this with her hands over her mouth in shock. The only thing either of them could say next was a whisper.

 

“You owe me that fifty bucks.”

 

Charlotte dropped both of the overnight bags and pushed them against the wall, trying to pull out her phone quickly like her life depended on it. She pulled open Snapchat and moved in front of the coffee table to get a good picture. Bayley hissed, “what are you doing?” The blonde was smiling hugely, after getting what she wanted she showed her roommate the phone.

 

“This is _rich_. I can’t believe they’ve finally done it!” Charlotte picked and placed love heart stickers on the snap, finishing it off with a simple caption.

 

_‘comfortable there, boss?’_

 

Bayley looked on, unsure as her friend posted the picture on her story. She finally spoke up, quietly, though. “What if they didn’t want anyone to know?” She took the woman by the hand into the kitchen so they wouldn’t accidentally wake up their roommates. Charlotte folded her arms. 

 

“If they didn’t want people to know then they shouldn’t have hyped up their sexual tension!” The blonde moved her hands around, emphasising her point. “How long have we had this bet on for? Like, six months? And of course, everyone has been thinking the same thing for _way_ longer,” while talking, Charlotte had been scrolling through various messages she’d been sent throughout her time being Becky and Sasha’s friend, “look. This has been conspiracy theory of the year.” She handed Bayley her phone.

 

_**Paige** :_

_is it just me or do bex and the boss have a thing?? i can feel it man but i dont know_

_**Alexa:** _

_PLEASE tell me if becky and sash are together me and nia have been arguing for HOURS._

_**Nikki:** _

_so have they fucked or what_

_**Asuka:** _

_Gay?_

 

The whole campus knew the pair weren’t friendly, but at the same time, they knew there had to be something going on further with Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks. There was a certain intensity to the way they looked at each other, a certain playful hint to their squabbles. But no one exactly knew their connection, so there were no interventions. 

 

Newcomers have tried to make a move on them, but had quickly learned that they could never really break through. It always seemed like the other party would flare up if one were to get in a relationship, which could be quite intimidating. Becky and Sasha belonged to each other. This was the atmosphere they gave off, and the one they had been giving off for almost a year.

 

Bayley still had a sour look on her face, she handed Charlotte’s phone back to her and spoke, “I still don’t think it’s alright to get into people’s personal business, but hey, you’ve already done it,” she gestured to the phone. The taller woman chuckled.

 

“See? You understand now, if this college had a tabloid then I would get _royalties_ for my snap,” she opened up her story, watching as the number of views increased by the second. Charlotte finally locked her phone and turned back to Bayley. “Come on, let’s go get a coffee or something,” she peeked into the living room, “and leave those two lovebirds to come to terms with their newfound fame.”

 

Bayley sighed heavily, but followed the blonde out of the apartment, wondering for a second how the pair on the couch haven’t been woken up by all of the hilarity.

 

————

 

Becky blinked awake groggily, her mind taking a few moments to register being fully conscious. The first thing she noticed was that there was a large weight pinning her down, a weight covered in plum coloured hair and smelled faintly of perfume. Sasha was still fast asleep, made apparent by the deadweight. The redhead rolled her eyes as she knew that waking the woman on top of her would just lead to an argument, she was always a little more bitter after being woken up. Becky grimaced in her head at how domestic that sounded, knowing little things about Sasha.

 

Luckily, she was able to reach her phone on the coffee table. The screen had lit up almost immediately after being picked up, and Becky could see that she had notifications filling her screen. She scrolled down, there were a _lot_ of notifications, some from people she hadn’t spoken to in months. A message that stood out to her was one from Naomi, as her name was followed with a string of bright emojis. 

 

_**Naomi:** _

_I saw charlotte’s story ;) ;) ;)_

 

Becky furrowed her brow and quickly opened Snapchat, she could see that there were multiple messages there too, but she made a b-line for Charlotte’s story at the top of the page. First was an image obviously taken by Bayley of the blonde somewhat struggling with bags, with the caption ‘such strength!’. She tapped to the next one, and for a split second, Becky felt her heart skip a beat. There she was, on the very same couch she lay on right now, with the very same woman atop her. Charlotte may be her best friend, but this took things too far. She couldn’t help but let out an angry whisper.

 

“Oh, you bitch.”

 

The redhead started trying to nudge Sasha awake, “Sash, hey,” she shoved her a bit harder, but the other woman only groaned in response. “Sasha, for fuck's sake. Get up,” Becky heavily shoved her until she almost rolled off the couch, Sasha sprang up and sat backwards, half straddling Becky’s thighs for support.

 

“Hey, what the fuck!” She exclaimed, standing up quickly after realising the position she was in. Becky moved into an upright position, staring at her phone all the while. “You don’t just wake people who are asleep, like, that’s really fucking rude!” Sasha still hurled insults in the direction of her roommate. 

 

“I kinda had to, we’re in a bit of a situation right now!” Becky explained, thrusting her screen towards Sasha before she could respond. Seeing what was on the screen shut her up, her lip curled in disgust. “‘Ya' see? Now everyone’s blowing up my phone!” The redhead’s Irish accent thickened as her anger grew. Sasha quickly reached into her back pocket to pull her own phone out, eyes widening as she switched on the display.

 

It looked like she was about to throw her phone across the room, but she yelled out, “when I see Char again she’s fucking _done,”_ her grip on the phone tightened so hard that Becky wondered if the screen would shatter.

 

Sasha finally sat back down on the couch, as far away from the other woman as possible, who had her head in her hands. They both sat uncharacteristically silently, until Sasha let out a pained whine and raised a solution. 

 

“Look, let’s just tell people that the snap was out of context and there’s _nothing_ between us,” Becky cocked her head in confusion, staring like her companion had just spoken in a different language.

 

“Are you kidding me?” The redhead started, “Do you expect me to go up to, oh I dunno, the fuckin’ Usos and explain to them _‘Hey! Me and Sasha hate each other’s guts! But sometimes we have a bit of a cuddle!’_ ” She waved around with her hands, almost hitting Sasha in the face. 

 

Sasha snapped back, “well what do you suppose we do! As it’s obvious you think you know better!” Becky fell silent, and Sasha mentally chalked up another argument win on her side. After a moment of contemplation, she spoke again. “I say we ride this out.”

 

“You gonna tell me what that means or am I gonna have to bring out ‘The Dictionary of Sasha-isms’?” 

 

“What I mean is that, for at least a week, we be what people think we are; a couple.” She saw Becky’s lip curl at the phrase, but she let her continue. “Then once we’re sure that everyone thinks we’re together, we stage a massive breakup. Done. No one thinks anything different. And we can go back to our... well... whatever we have.”

 

Sasha waited for an angry rebuttal telling her she was an idiot, but it never came. Becky looked her in the eye, her expression unreadable.

 

“Y’know what?” She let out a heavy sigh, “It’s gonna be the most hellish week of my life, but I think for once we have to agree. I don’t know what else we could do.” Sasha smirked, either out of smugness that her idea was reciprocated, or that Becky had actually agreed with her for once. Sasha decided to take the smugness inside of her and morph it into a challenge.

 

“You good at acting?” She reached out for a handshake.

 

“Took acting classes when I was a kid. Whatever I do it’ll be better than yours,” Becky took her hand and shook it firmly. Sasha raised an eyebrow at the new information, a smirk grew into a cocky grin, she thrived on competition and one-upping her roommate. They would both have to be on each other’s level to be believable enough, neither of them would pass up a challenge, though. Even if that challenge forced them to pretend they were in love.

 

“Seven days and then we’re over, _babe_.”

 

“Don’t push it.”

 

————

 

“So you’re like… Friends with benefits?” Charlotte raised a questioning eyebrow at the two women sitting on the couch opposite her. Both of them had agreed that they wouldn’t act like a couple around their roommates, so Becky sent Charlotte a text saying that she could explain things. And here they were, trying to explain the complexity of their relationship to Bayley and Charlotte.

 

“Ugh, no! You see why we can’t explain to everyone?” Becky was getting frustrated as the conversation trailed on, her usual happy-go-lucky demeanour was lost to the situation, and Sasha’s usual brash tone was gone leaving her at a loss for words.

 

Bayley shifted in her seat, “I think I kind of get it,” Becky gave her a weak smile, hoping that she might actually understand. “We all have times where we need to just hug someone, and anyone with human decency would help them out, right?” The woman across from her smiled wider.

 

“Exactly! It’s human decency,” the redhead glanced at each person in the room in turn. Charlotte still looked confused, Bayley was grinning, Sasha was looking at her nails, but nodding along to what was happening. “Look, Sasha is a major bitch,” the named woman spat a ‘hey!’, “but I hate seeing people at their lowest.” 

 

“And I can’t be that much of a _major bitch_ , because I’d do the same for you,” Sasha finally made an input, but her speech was quick and she refused to meet anyone’s eyes. The room went silent, Charlotte leaned forward and clasped her hands, looking between the two other women.

 

“Are you _sure_ there’s nothing going on with you two? Like, I can’t be the only person in this room who’s feeling _this_ ,” she spoke, gesturing to them. Becky shot an angry glare at her friend, Charlotte raised her hands defensively in response. “Alright, alright, we’ll go along with your plan. You’re fake dating for a week, I get it."

 

It was obvious that she didn’t actually get it, otherwise she would have had a less condescending tone to her voice. Becky didn’t choose to complicate the issue any more, though. The only person in the room who wasn’t radiating a negative emotion was Bayley, who still sat and smiled.

 

“I’m excited! I’ve always wanted to be part of a drama like this, I feel like I should start rehearsing responses or something,” the happy brunette took out her phone, presumably to start noting down specific responses to relationship related questions. Bayley always brought a lighter atmosphere wherever she went, Sasha chuckled quietly at her enthusiasm. 

 

Sasha stood up and stretched her arms behind her head, announcing, “now if you don’t mind, the boss here has to get into character,” she looked at the display on her phone, “and respond to the legit _fifty plus_ messages I’ve gotten in the past millisecond.” The boss took her leave from the living room into her own bedroom, Becky had to stop herself from watching her go, as she could already hear the teasing from Charlotte across from her.

 

Day one of their plan hadn’t technically started yet, but for Becky and Sasha, it felt like they’ve been living through it for a month already. Becky leaned her head on the back of the couch, mentally cursing herself out for getting in a situation like this, and mentally preparing herself for the week ahead.


End file.
